Why Do You Do This To Me?
by dm's princess
Summary: Jacob and Bella, takes place on page 555 of New Moon. Bella confronts Jacob about the motorcycle he left in her yard for Charlie to see. One-shot


**A/N: I just finished reading New Moon for the second time and this scene stuck out to me. Kinda random... but hopefully you will like! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Twilight_**

_**Summary: Bella confronts Jacob (set during New Moon) when he drops off her motorcycle in front of the house for Charlie to see...**_

* * *

This takes place on page 555 in New Moon.

Edward is NOT with Bella during the confrentation.

I was _furious_.

What the fuck?

What was Jacob_ thinking_!?

I stared in horror at the front of the house where Jacob had parked my motorcyle for Charlie to see.

Charlie's cruiser was home, so that meant it was too late already, he had obviously noticed it and put two and two together.

My jaw clenched tightly together.

My hands shook in anger.

My eyes narrowed to evil slits of hate.

I would murder him for this.

And that time came even sooner than I had anticipated.

I saw a shadow learing from the woods beside the house and realized the enormous dark shadow was Jacob.

He was watching me with a half worried half amused expression.

I exploded over to him with my hands balled into fits, very ready to take an almighty swing at his stupid face.

Jacob could see the anger boiling in my eyes, and very smartly on his part, began walking backwards away from me.

That was it, I lost it.

I ran at him, sprinting and praying that I wouldn't trip and fall.

Jacob suddenly stopped moving and kept his ground.

It didn't matter to me.

The faster I ran the more velocity I gained and I hoped when I slammed into him it would cause a serious concussion on his part.

BOOM!

I slammed into his chest, my arms raised and hands into fits and a raging expression on my face, but all that happened was I felt a horrible searing pain all throughout my body and I fell back.

It was like a tennis ball being hit up against a solid wall.

My head was the tennis ball.

Jacob reached out quickly beneath me so that I fell into his arms instead of falling on my back onto the hard earth.

A momentary dizziness made me forget everything and I closed my eyes feeling sick.

"Bella?" Jacob asked frantically pulling me up against him.

I moaned and fluttered my lids.

"Are you ok?" He gasped taking my cheeks in between his hands.

My body and mind stilled then and I didn't feel sick anymore.

I looked up at him and growled.

"NO Jacob Black! I AM NOT ALRIGHT!"

His eyes widened severely.

"Should I take you to the hosp-"

"NO! I'm _fine_... about that!" I yelled.

He didn't look convinced.

I seethed.

Then with a worthless attempt I began beating my fists violently up on his chest.

"You're so stupid Jacob! Why did you bring my motorcyle here!?" I screamed and demanded of him.

His expression changed to understanding and he smirked down at me.

"Bella," he began with a cheerful tone, completely unbothered and ignoring the abuse of my fists on his chest.

"Your bloodsucker hasn't allowed you to come see me." He said gravely.

"But I knew that if I brought this than Charlie would be angry and might ground you from seeing him."

My fists ceased their abuse and I looked up at him in horror.

"But I know that he would never ground you from seeing _me_." He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Ugh!" I screamed hysterically and pushed my hands against him.

Apparently this wasn't the reaction he had expected from me.

I pushed away from him and raised my hand in the air, stood up on my tip toes, and swung my hand around to slap him hard across the cheek.

His hand caught my wrist in an iron grip.

His eyes narrowed and his grin faded.

"Whataya doin Bella?" He asked confused.

I snarled at him and ripped my hand away.

"You idiot I'm already grounded! That's WHY I haven't come to La Push to talk to YOU!" I screeched.

Realization spread across his face and I could see regret surface in his eyes.

I ignored it.

"I've been grounded from the phone too! That's why I didn't call!"

Jacob pressed his lips together tightly.

"Oh Bella... I'm such a-"

"STUPID! MORON! AN IDIOT!"

His expression heated.

He stepped towards me quickly and I immediately backed down.

I walked backwards until I was trapped back against a tree and he towered over me.

"Chill out Bella." He growled angrily down at me.

"ME? Oh please, you've GOT to be kidding! You've just gotten me grounded for the rest of the time that I LIVE here Jacob!"

"I'll talk to Charlie," Jacob pressed quickly.

"Again." He whispered.

My eyes widened.

"YOU ALREADY SPOKE TO HIM!? YOU ALREADY TOLD HIM THAT THE BIKE WAS MINE!?"

He blinked and looked away.

"YOU STUPID... STUPID... MONSTEROUS WEREWOLF- WHAAA!"

I was caught off mid sentence by Jacob grabbing me violently around my waist and yanking me up to him so that we were nearly nose to nose and looking in each others eyes.

I was terrified that he would drop me and I yelped out circling my arms around his neck and my legs around his huge torso.

He moved forward quickly so that I was pinned back against the thick tree behind me.

My head snapped back against the tree and I yelped again.

Jacob was silent but breathed heavily... gruffly.

My eyes had closed when my head had flung back, but I opened them now to meet his gaze.

My eyes hardened and refused to look away, challenging him.

Jacob glared back just as murderously, but slowly he began to falter.

Finally he was just staring at me with slightly widened eyes that were filled with sorrow and shame.

"Bella _please_ don't call me that again." He whispered.

My hard face fell and I looked at him in shock.

What had I called him?

_Monsterous werewolf_?

Oh.

Jacob had always feared that I would feel that way about him since his transformation and my rejection hurt him more than anything else.

I just quickly nodded and looked down, the hold of my arms and legs around him loosening.

Even though I looked away from him I knew that Jacob's gaze had not left me.

I bit my lip and looked back up at him.

I wasn't exactly all sure why I was suddenly feeling nervous.

Jacob was staring at me with darkened eyes.

I realized that his neck was slowly craning down towards my face.

My breath caught in my throat.

I had never been in this intimate of a position with him before.

I knew Jacob had feelings for me, but...

No I couldn't do this to Edward, after I had just got him back after 8 lost months?

It was deja vu from the kitchen all over again.

And I was yet again completely undecided.

Again.

Jacob however, did not give me more time to think about it this time.

His lips crashed down onto mine and I gasped against his lips.

Jacob took advantage, he opened his lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I gasped again and felt his tongue rub mine.

My hands fought against him, pushing him.

Jacob ignored me and pushed me harder against the tree so his body put more pressure against mine.

I quit struggling.

My eyes closed.

I felt his hot breath in my mouth and my tongue slightly moved against his.

He groaned and it was lost between us.

Jacob's hands suddenly and very excitedly began to roam my body.

Our necks rolled opposite ways and our lips detached briefly so that we were kissing from a different angle.

Jacob's hands suddenly cupped my breasts.

I yanked away panting and pushed him away from me.

My legs detached from his waist and pushed against his stomach.

Jacob, panting just as hard as me, fell back and I fell lightly to the ground luckily on my feet.

We didn't look at each other.

We both were panting.

And without another word I fled from him and ran back up to the house.

The motorcycles and my anger at him completely lost from my mind...

* * *

**So this was kinda short, sorry.**

**Idk if I'm gonna continue this, because Idk what I should write from this point on....**

**So if you've got ideas that would be great :)**


End file.
